


My December

by coconutfondue



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutfondue/pseuds/coconutfondue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack just wants to be believed in, heard and no longer lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My December

**Author's Note:**

> Done in Photoshop. Digital media, brush work, blending.
> 
> Original posted at my DA http://coconutfondue.deviantart.com/

[](http://s1169.beta.photobucket.com/user/omfgseriously/media/mydecember_zps75bd2fb3.jpg.html)


End file.
